<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can We Have Ice Cream Now? by puffintalia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709941">Can We Have Ice Cream Now?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffintalia/pseuds/puffintalia'>puffintalia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anko Family (Hetalia), Chibi Iceland (Hetalia), Gen, and baby hk, chibi is a weird way to say that, its just baby ice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:35:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffintalia/pseuds/puffintalia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When his son and his best friend disappear from the play park, Matthias starts to panic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can We Have Ice Cream Now?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From the drabble challenge on tumblr: 77: "I lost our child"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>this is definitely longer than a drabble is meant to be oops </p><p>-</p><p>14:02</p><p>Matthias: Hey, Lukas?</p><p>Proper punctuation. That was always a bad sign. Lukas sighed. His meeting would have to wait, then. What was it this time? Broken bone? Sudden vomiting spell? Come on, Sigurður couldn’t have wet himself again, could he? </p><p>14:03</p><p>Lukas: Yes?</p><p>Matthias: I lost our child.</p><p>Lukas almost threw the phone through the wall.</p><p>Lukas: You WHAT</p><p>Matthias: It was an accident!</p><p>Matthias: He was playing with Leon</p><p>Matthias: so I went to get ice cream</p><p>Matthias: you know, from that stall at the end of the park?</p><p>Matthias: and when I got back they were gone</p><p>14:04</p><p>Lukas: What do you mean they were gone?</p><p>Lukas: Both of them?</p><p>Lukas: You lost two whole children?</p><p>Lukas: Hang on, I’ll be there in a minute</p><p>He hung up the call, ignoring the complaints of his boss on the other end. Fuck it, he could explain later. Coat, where was his coat? Ah there - one shoe, two shoes, sleeves, car keys, phone, cool. Go, go, go.</p><p>It only took three minutes to drive to the park, but each one felt like an hour. All he could think of were images of Siggi, lost in the woods, scared and alone - no, kidnapped and taken from his family - no, face down in a ditch at the side of the road, no -</p><p>Mads ran up to him before he’d even parked properly, his freckled face stained with tears. He shoved an ice cream cone into Lukas’ hand. </p><p>“Matthias, I don’t really think-”</p><p>“I only have two hands, come on.”</p><p>Lukas took the ice cream. “Where did you last see them?”</p><p>The park was weirdly empty for a Saturday afternoon. The playground was deserted, the only other people around being the ice cream seller and two dog walkers at the far end of the field. Matthias led him to the swings, still swaying gently in the wind. </p><p>“They were right here, you know, playing around, like kids do!” He gestured to the abandoned seat and then to the ice cream stall, less than 100 metres away. “I just turned around and-”</p><p>“Matthias,” Lukas interrupted him, struggling to hide the tension in his voice. “Did you see anyone else?”</p><p>“No! I swear, there was no one else anywhere near them. I wouldn’t’ve left them if there was! I even asked the ice cream guy and he says he hasn’t seen anyone in hours!” Matthias slumped down onto the floor as tears started streaming down his face again. “Oh, God, I don’t know… I’m so sorry, I’m a terrible father. Oh God, oh God, oh no.”</p><p>Maybe not terrible, but… Lukas looked across the field, but there really was no sign of either boy. “It’s okay,” he said, more to convince himself than his husband. “They’re gonna be okay.” His heart was racing, pounding in his chest and his throat hard he felt like he was choking, he couldn’t breathe, it was too tight, too fast. What was he meant to do, what was there to do? </p><p> </p><p>“Yao’s gonna kill me,” Mads said. Lukas nearly laughed; he wasn’t sure it was Yao he had to worry about. </p><p>No, it wasn’t his fault, he reminded himself. No one had seen anything off. they’d done the same thing a hundred times and nothing had happened. It was just this time… this time… </p><p>He was halfway through dialling 999 with shaking fingers when Lukas heard a familiar giggle floating from the nearby woods. </p><p>“Higher, higher, let’s go higher!”</p><p>The phone fell to the ground. He was sprinting through the trees in seconds, barely noticing the roots that tripped him as he ran. The giggles got louder and louder, closer and closer.</p><p>He looked up and, sure enough, there they were, dangling from the branches of a gnarly old oak. Sigurður grinned at him.</p><p>“Dad!” He wriggled down from his perch near the top of the tree, bouncing over to wrap his arms around Lukas’ leg. “I thought you were inna meeting!” Leon followed close behind him, making his own woosh sound effects as he slide down the trunk.</p><p>Lukas just stared in shocked silence at his son, who smiled back up at him like nothing had ever been wrong. He was alive. He was alive and well. He was just playing. How could he act so normal? Lukas’ head was spinning. Sit down… yeah, that was a good idea. He sank down on the nearest log as Matthias broke through the trees behind them.</p><p>“Lukas? Are you-” Matthias stopped in his tracks, his frown lifting. “Oh! Oh, thank God.” He ran over, lifting Sigurður into a tight hug. “Oh, thank God, you’re okay. You’re okay!” He beamed, wiping the tears from his eyes, before setting Siggi down. “Don’t you two dare disappear like that again! We thought you were dead! Do you know how much you scared us?”</p><p>The boys looked at their feet, squirming awkwardly. Leon spoke first. “I’m sorry, Mister Køhler.”</p><p>Siggi nodded in agreement. “Sorry, Pappa.” He seemed to think for a moment, before looking up at Matthias, a big grin on his face. “Can we have ice cream now?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>